Primordial Allies
by wielderofriptide
Summary: An army full of children by the most ancient beings in the universe must leave the void and go to the planet earth to save them from a powerful force.But can they stop this mysterious new foe,save lives,and make friends in the process? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

First off all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan all characters are his except for the OC ones.

Primordial Allies

Percy Jackson's POV

My day started off pretty boring for a day in the void where things are usually exciting. Well first off how about some introductions my name is Percy Jackson, and I am a son of Pontus primordial god of the sea. Now I know what all of you are thinking, is he crazy expecting all of us to believe that there are gods, and demigods out there. Well the answer is no I am not crazy and yes the primordial gods are still out there. Crazy as it seems they go to different planets all over the galaxies fall in love and have kids.

It may seem far fetched but it's the truth and I'm not the only one out there. My two best friends Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace are both demigods, while Nico is a son of Erebus primordial god of darkness,Jason is a son of Aether primordial god of light. We are all 16 in age and the commanders of the primordial army.

I'm on my way now to the auditorium in the void for our meeting because apparently some new threat is rising. On my way I ran into Nico and Jason who were arguing.

"Guys break it up" I said getting between them.

"He started it"said an irate Nico.

It's hard to believe Nico is sixteen sometimes I mean he looks older with his dark black hair, midnight black eyes that you can see shadow in,muscular frame, and towering height of 6 feet 1 inches but he whines like a little kid.

"No he started it"said an amused sounding Jason.

He didn't look the least worried that Nico looked like he was ready to kill him. But I guess its hard to intimidate Jason he is about 6'2, with blonde hair, a fit frame, and blue eyes that shine with lightning in them and pulse with power.

"Guys lets just go to the meeting you guys can settle this later when we train", I said in exasperation.

That got them excited you see when we train we get to see who's the strongest in the void after all the primordial gods. That's another reason why we became the commanders of the primordial army we were the strongest and in our army people respect strength.

I smiled "Now lets go see what this meetings about."

I said as we reached the auditorium door and pushed our way through. We have lived here all our lives but the throne room still makes us catch our breath every time we see it, the throne room has beautifully crafted thrones for each of the eleven gods on the primordial council, first there was Jason's father Ouranos Lord of the Skies, second was my father Pontus Lord of the seas, third was Erebus Lord of Darkness, fourth there was Nyx primordial goddess of night, fifth there was Aether primordial god of light, sixth there was Chronos primordial god of time, seventh there was Eros primordial god of love and attraction, eighth there was Hemera primordial goddess of daylight, ninth was Hypnos primordial god of sleep, tenth was Thalassa primordial spirit of the sea and consort of Pontus, and eleventh was Tartarus primordial god of the deepest, darkest pit in the underworld Tartarus.

Once we arrived in the throne room we were shocked to see that not just the leader of the army, but the gods were there too. We all shared a glance this was serious. Me, Jason, and Nico walked to the middle and bowed to powerful beings in front of us, then each respectively walked to our parents thrones to start the meeting. "Nice of you to join us boys now that you are here we can get started" said Ouranos. "First of all of you know that we only have ten members on the council because some of our siblings are power hungry, and this meeting is because some have decided to try to take over."

Shouts of outrage and disbelief were heard all throughout the throne room.

"Now all of you know that we stay in the void which is nowhere, and everywhere and that there are planets far away from here that some of you might not have ever even heard of."

He said this speaking directly to the army of about 500 soldiers we had all trained. Some nodded while others looked confused, where was he going with this.

"My point is that Gaea primordial goddess of Earth is trying to take over again since the last time she tried it didn't end well for her" he stated amusingly.

"Wait"said Nico standing up "what is Earth?"

A lot of other soldiers looked curious as well but I already knew about Earth as I have had a few missions close to the planet.

"Earth is the third planet away from the sun" said my father Pontus speaking for the first time "I know of it specifically because 2/3s of it is covered in water" he said shocking the army and some primordials.

"Now you are all probably wondering how this effects you" said Erebus, when most nodded he continued "well we all know that Earth god's can fight well enough to defend themselves against the titans Gaea has aligned herself with but can they face Gaea herself we don't think so" he stated grimly.

"You see the three strongest gods on earth Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made an oath after a war on earth that they won't sire any more children, eventually Zeus broke the oath and had a girl named Thalia who is sixteen now and a Hunter of the goddess Artemis who is the maiden goddess of the hunt."

"But Zeus's brothers kept their word and haven't had another child, so that means they will be without certain powers they will need like over the sea, and shadows."

He said looking at me and Nico.

"So we have decided to send our army to assist them in defeating Gaea"said my father. "When do we leave" said Jason,Nico,and I at the same time all excited about the thought of another battle to test our skills."

"After you receive each primordials blessing we will train you for a week before you depart" said Ouranos.

"Now receiving these blessings all at once will most likely knock you out for a day before we start your training"said Hemera in the motherly tone she always uses on us. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Far Away on the planet Earth

Annabeth Chases POV

Cheers of joy were heard everywhere on the blue teams side as we yet again won capture the flag for the twentieth time in a row. The red team grudgingly congratulated us before they went off in different directions. I walked up to my two best friends Thalia Grace and Piper McLean who like me were demigods. By the way my name is Annabeth Chase and I am a daughter of Athena, like my siblings I have curly blonde hair and calculating gray eyes. Thalia and Piper who were both on my team in capture the flag looked like they were arguing over something so I went over to see what happened this time.

"Hey Annabeth" said Piper.

Who is a daughter of Aphrodite, she has eyes that change color constantly, with hair that is choppy and uneven she's gorgeous but doesn't like to show it so she dresses herself down, from all the times she gets asked out I would say it doesn't work.

"Sup Annie" said my other best friend Thalia.

Thalia is a daughter of Zeus she has black hair, electric blue eyes,she is a hunter of Artemis but doesn't hate boys so Artemis let's her date if she approves, she is extremely pretty and loves to wear black clothing and look intimidating but it doesn't work unless she is really angry.

I playfully glared at Thalia" Don't call me Annie".

I turned to Piper "So what were you guys arguing about" I asked?

"Well" said Piper "Leo asked Thalia out again and she turned him down and I am trying to tell Thalia to just give him a try and she might really like him."

Thalia chose now to speak "don't you guys remember when all the guys starting asking us out we said that we weren't going to settle for someone ok but wait until someone we really like comes along."

I sighed "It's your life Thalia Piper was just thinking that Leo isn't all that bad and you might be happy."

"I'll think about it"she grumbled.

Piper then looked at me "what about you Annabeth?"

"What about me?" I countered.

"Well almost everyone at camp has asked you out and you have turned them all down"she said.

"They weren't right for me and they only wanted me for my looks, besides I didn't have anything in common with any of them."

I wasn't lying but their was another reason I was still cynical of people because of Luke's betrayal, it was still fresh on my mind. If it wasn't for Luke I wouldn't have made it to camp him and Thalia found me after I ran away from home and allowed me to accompany them to camp when they saw my gray eyes and blonde hair because they could tell I was a daughter of Athena. And I thought we were becoming closer than friends until he went over to the titans side betraying the whole camp. You see we are currently at war with the titans and lately we have been noticing things happening that the titans have no control over like earthquakes that Poseidon says he had nothing to do with. Deep in thought I didn't notice Chiron our immortal trainer who happens to be a centaur trotting our way.

"Girls camp has been summoned to a mandatory meeting on Olympus to discuss a new threat" he said in urgency.

We immediately followed him to the van and drove to the empire state building along with the rest of the camp.

As the most skilled fighters in camp we are the leaders of our camp so we rode in front,with Argus our head of security who keeps his numerous eyes on things at camp since his body is covered in them,with Chiron, and our other close friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Rachel is actually a mortal who can see through the mist which is basically like a magical shield that ensures that mortals won't be able to see monsters so they won't freak out. Rachel is one of the few exceptions she can see through the mist so well that she now hosts the Oracle of Delphi and recites prophecies when needed.

Rachel is sixteen like the rest of us and she has frizzy red hair, and emerald green eyes, she is beautiful but doesn't date to often because she is immortal and as the oracle she can see the future of the boys that ask her out and she doesn't like to see lifelines and things. She says that she wishes someone that wasn't from earth would come so that she wouldn't be able to tell their futures as she is only the Oracle for Earth. We all held up conversations in the front while the 180 campers in the back were all excited to go to Olympus for the first time.

We arrived to Olympus and made our way to the throne room when we arrived all the first timers gasped and even I had to smile at the throne room. I love architecture and somethings on Olympus haven't even been seen by mortals yet.

Piper smiled at me " you should just marry an architecture book" she told me mockingly. Thalia laughed "I think she likes architecture more than us."

Rachel pouted "I thought we were friends Annabeth"she said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at their childish antics and replied "you're right I do like architecture better then you guys" I said trying to keep a straight face but I eventually laughed along with the rest of the campers who had joined us and heard our little exchange. Chiron walked ahead to see if the gods were ready for us and returned a few minutes later beckoning us forward.

"Be prepared everyone and remember to show respect and no-one will be incinerated like last time" he said the last part like a joke and everyone laughed except for the newcomers who visibly gulped.

He laughed I "was just kidding" he said "now follow me" and with that we walked threw the throne room doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Chases POV

For our first timers our arrival to the throne room might not have looked pleasant. All the Olympian gods were here including Hades which meant things were serious as Zeus refused to allow him on Olympus when it wasn't the Solstice. And all the gods except for Hestia were arguing.

Zeus and Poseidon were arguing over who their mother Rhea liked best, Hades and Demeter were discussing if Persephone wanted to go to the underworld or if she was tricked into being forced to stay there while Persephone was trying to end the argument, Ares and Hephaestus were arguing over who Aphrodite should be with while she was watching them with interest, Athena and Artemis were discussing how to get back at Apollo and Hermes for a prank they pulled, while Apollo and Hermes were trying not to be seen by the plotting sisters, Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and occasionally sipping something from a brown paper bag when Zeus wasn't looking, Hera was just glaring at all of us because of her hate for all demigods me especially. Chiron was about to clear his throat when Rachel gasped and green smoke came from around her she was ready to say a prophecy but we didn't know what to ask luckily the gods stopped when they noticed her.

Zeus said "what can we do to stop the new threat."She then spoke in a old and wispy voice

"To defeat mother earth"

"We need help from the primordials birth"

"The primordial army must help the gods"

"If we are to win against all odds"

"Primordials,Romans, and Greeks must unite"

"For us to stand a chance in the final fight"

" We will need the uniteds Oracle and their best ten"

"To have our best chance in the end"

"The doors of death must be closed"

"So death will stay with our fallen foes".

She then passed out and Leo Valdez of the Hephaestus cabin who was closest caught her before she fell. You could have heard a pin drop as all the gods tried to digest this information.

Chiron was first to break the silence "My lords what does this mean?"

Everyone then turned to my mother because she is the goddess of wisdom but even she looked kind of stumped.

"The only thing this prophecy could mean is that the primordials are still out there, and that Gaea is once again rising" she said putting all of us into a shocked silence.

Zeus stood up "that is preposterous" he said "I am the most powerful being alive this is nonsense."

"That is where you are wrong"said a voice I have never heard before it sounded ancient and powerful at the same time. We all turned around with our weapons drawn to see three hooded beings I assumed they were men with the muscle and bulk they all displayed standing there like our weapons didn't matter at all.

"Who are you" said Ares "I'd advise you to tell us now before I get my fathers permission to kick all three of your butts."The three laughed so hard that one fell over. If I wasn't such a skilled fighter I would have been pretty scared with the threat that Ares gave them so I was surprised to see them laugh. Apparently Ares was as well because his face turned red with barely controlled rage.

He stood up but Zeus stopped him "for angering my son and being on Olympus without a summons or permission I am not so sorry to say you shall now taste this bolt" he said before hurling an enormous lightning bolt at the three hooded men.

When the smoke from the massive bolt cleared we expected to see three dead bodies, but all we saw was the debris of that side of the throne room. The three men were still standing there unharmed. Everyone was shocked to see this and Hermes being the talkative person he was decided that he would ask what was on everyone's mind.

"Who are you" he asked with fear in his voice but who could blame him the most powerful weapon on earth had no effect on them.

"We are the three most powerful primordials, we are the fathers of the commanders of the primordial army sent to help by the Primordial council."

Said the one in the middle even though he said that they were all the commanders I got the feeling he was the true leader. The gods gasped at this newest piece of information. Piper spoke up "what are the primordials."

She asked shyly like she was scared they would hurt her after how they handled Zeus' master bolt.

The middle spoke first "their is no need to fear us we are your allies after all your primordial allies".

"If we shouldn't fear you can we at least see your faces and then continue with the meeting" said Hera.

"Sure" they said in unison the ones on the left and right speaking for the first time. They took of their hoods making some of the goddesses gasp I myself noticed they were handsome but they were gods and they looked to be in their mid twenties, too old for me.

The one in the middle spoke first "my name is Ouranos primordial Lord of the Skies." The one on the left spoke next " I am Pontus primordial god of the seas."

Lastly was the one on the right "my name is Erebus primordial god of darkness."Me being a daughter of Athena I would have said that they were lying because I didn't believe in things without proof but the aura of power they each had was proof enough that they were saying the truth.

Most other gods looked at Apollo for confirmation that what they were saying was the truth since he was not only god of the sun but another one of his domains was god of truth. He only nodded still looking upon them in shock, immediately all the gods got down into a bow even Zeus and Ares who were still upset about being humiliated.

I took the time to examine each god personally Ouranos had blonde hair, lightly tanned skin,and blue eyes that showed every aspect of the sky, Erebus had black hair,pale skin,and black eyes that showed you the true nature of darkness, Pontus had black hair, deeply tanned skin, and eyes the color of the sea a shade of green you can't find on this planet. I would have to say out of them all Pontus was more my type if he had a son, while Thalia was looking at Erebus, and Piper was looking at Ouranos in the same way.

"Rise" said Ouranos.

He continued "we will not require you to bow in our presence as long as you have our respect hence why Ares and Zeus will always bow."

He said causing the entire throne room to laugh.

"Now the prophecy means we have to work together so I will send my army to assist you in this war and they will be staying at your camp"said Erebus.

"Excuse me Lord Erebus" said Chiron."But I have a few questions if I may?" he asked politely.

Erebus nodded his consent.

Chiron continued "what is your army made up of?"

"Our army is made up of children of all the primordial gods that our on the council as the rest will be siding with our sister Gaea" he said looking upset that they had to fight one of their own I knew the feeling I hate having to side against Luke but he made his decision. Thalia looked like she knew what I was thinking because she shot me a small smile and put an arm around my shoulder.

Chiron nodded then continued "how many people are in your army?"he asked

"About 500 soldiers 250 of whom are already immortal and are not bound by ancient laws."

When he said that all the gods and demigods gasp. Piper walked over to me and Thalia smiling.

"They could be the difference in the war"she said happily.

"Now bad news"said Pontus "after are warriors arrive you will have to explain the part of the prophecy you already know about."

He said this while looking at the gods who went pale with that piece of information. You mean we have to tell them about the ro uh I mean their relatives Apollo said after being slapped by Artemis for his almost slip up.

"Yes unfortunately"said Pontus before continuing "now that is all for this meeting we will send our army in about 3 days time and our commanders in a week" he said.

"Why a week?"Questioned Zeus.

Who was apparently over his humiliation at the thought of winning this war.

"They all have received the primordial councils blessing as they will have to face the toughest monsters and therefore need to rest and train a little with their new powers"said Ouranos.

"Now we will not return when they do but we will see everything treat them with respect and they will return the favor disrespect them and feel our wrath expect them at your camp soon."

They said before disappearing in a light so bright all the gods even Apollo had to close their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the void

Percy Jackson's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and an aching body trying to remember the last time I was awake. I eventually remembered how Jason, Nico, and I were all blessed by the council and how we were expected to go to the planet Earth in a week to save them from Gaea and the Titans. I was ready to start training and was about to go and find the others when I heard groaning from the left side of my bed, I looked over to see Nico who looked exhausted.

Nico also looked different, he was slightly taller,his hair was darker than ever before ,and his eyes were still black but they had gold flakes in them that seemed to shine with power. This shocked me because after taking primordial history for years you learn a few things ,and you can only get gold flakes in your eyes if you are immortal.

Nico looked at me and gasped "Percy your eyes have gold in them."

I was about to reply when to my right Jason drew my attention by speaking for the first time.

"All of us have gold in our eyes" he said seriously.

I looked at Jason and to no-ones surprise his eyes had gold too. Now I know most would say whats wrong with that half of your army is immortal and you three are the commanders so why not just embrace being immortal, well none of them have gold flakes in their eyes because that is a trait of the primordial gods.

I couldn't believe it I mean on other planets they grant you godhood but here since primordials are so powerful the only way to become one is to reach that power by yourself ,and then receive your domains by Chaos who now only comes to give out domains since he is extremely busy. I then thought about it and how it would make sense that after we received everyone blessings we would have enough power to become gods.

We all shared a look then decided we should head out to the throne room. Jason looked really excited about being a god.

"So what do you guys think your domains will be" he asked suddenly.

I shrugged "legends say if you are at the normal power level that it takes to become a primordial then you will receive a domain relatively close to your parents and just be their lieutenant forever, but if you exceed the power level then you will get something completely unrelated to their domain."

Now Nico looked excited "So our domains could be anything" he stated.

I shrugged again "only one person in history has ever exceeded the power enough to get completely separate domains, it is extremely rare and barely happens we are the first to be made primordials over the last few centuries."

While they let that sink in we arrived in the throne room.

We saw that unlike last time most gods weren't here. In fact I only saw our fathers and a man who radiated more power then the three of them combined discussing something that looked to be important.

We walked to the middle of the throne room and bowed to each. The man chuckled and turned to us so we could finally see his face to put it simply we all gasped. He had black hair, eyes that were black with the solar system inside them, and his body was full of stars.

"Their is no need for gods to bow to gods is their"he stated in amusement.

I finally caught on "You're Chaos?"

I phrased it as more of a question.

"Why yes Lord Percy Jackson Primordial God of Destruction and All Bodies of Water I am". He said surprising all of us.

"Now you Nico Di Angelo or should I say Lord Nico Di Angelo Primordial God of Carnage and Dusk" he said to Nico.

Who looked like he was about to faint.

"Me next" said Jason sounding like he was five.

"Well if you insist Lord Jason Grace Primordial God of Climate and Weather."

Chaos smiled at all of us.

" Now you three are all extremely powerful with the domains you received because now not only did you receive a domain related to your parents but you received one completely unrelated" he stated.

"I have to warn you the ones related to your parents domains will come naturally but the ones unrelated will take a lot of training,and practice to be able to use."

"Now I must leave I will keep and eye on you so do not become corrupted with power like the last one to be made primordial did."

With that he was gone Jason smiled "guys we are primordials"he said.

I smiled but Nico frowned "I don't feel any different" he said worryingly.

Soon as the words were out his mouth power flowed throughout my veins, and Jason and Nico had the same expression on their faces. I could feel all the water in the void ready for anything at my command but just like Chaos said I couldn't feel anything with my other domain.

Jason smiled "I can control the climate but the weather isn't responding"he said sounding frustrated.

"Cheer up"said Nico "didn't you hear what Chaos said we have to practice."

"And that is exactly what you will do"said my father Pontus speaking for the first time with his brothers nodding along.

Time Skip

It has been one week since our fathers told the Olympians we were coming. We have been trained harder than ever before,because Erebus has been out spying on people in the shadows and found out that Gaea has a lot of primordials on her side along with the majority of the titans.

We are now about to be on our way to earth after saying our goodbyes to the gods since the army was already down on earth waiting."

"Come on guys we'll see them again"I said.

Before getting inside of our spacecraft. They followed my example climbed in and watched in silence as the void became smaller and smaller and we descended down to earth.

AN: I'll Update regularly with reviews and any ideas for this or any other desired story will be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the throne room after the primordials leaving

Annabeth Chases POV

"Well it's good that we now have some help in the war isn't it" I said to break the silence.

Everyone looked at me.

"Why are you all looking at my daughter like that,the primordials are extremely powerful and so are there children they should be helpful in the war especially if they have immortals that are not affected by the ancient laws in their army" said Athena.

"So now we will need everyone except the three mentioned, and all the gods to go back to camp and prepare for their arrival" said Zeus.

He then proceeded to call Piper, Thalia, and myself to stay behind. Everyone not mentioned left.

"If they have that many immortals then we should have some,so the leaders of camp Annabeth Chase,Thalia Grace,and Piper McLean, shall be made fully immortal instead of partially like Thalia already is."

"If you win us this war we might even consider giving you godhood" he said shocking us all.

Piper looked excited "when are you making us immortal"said Piper.

"We will make you immortal before the army reaches earth, because I see trouble in the future stated Apollo."

We were surrounded by the gods they started to chant in ancient Greek. When the chanting died down I felt more powerful like time was slowing down and things weren't moving as fast.

Hermes smiled "that is what being immortal feels like,things won't seem fast because you aren't in a hurry you will always be alive"he said in amusement after seeing my reaction.

"Also" said Athena "this should be kept a secret from everyone at camp with the exception of Chiron we want you all to be our secret weapons and if the enemy find out they can prepare.

I smiled "well shouldn't we get to camp?"

"Yes we shall teleport you there."

That was the last thing I heard before I arrived in the arena where it seemed like everyone was training and trying to prepare for the arrival of the primordial allies.

On a spacecraft flying to earth

Percy Jackson's POV

"So what do you guys think earth will be like" Jason suddenly asked.

Nico shrugged "I haven't ever had a mission even close to there."

"I have had a few missions close to earth it's a decent size planet,almost completely made up of water, with billions of mortals" I said.

"How are we supposed to do anything with that many mortals"asked Nico.

Jason sighed "the same way we complete all of our missions we have never failed one, and I don't know about you guys but I don't plan on starting now that we are gods, and now we are gods we have more power,I can still feel my climate power here in the Milky Way" he said.

"Guys" I said seriously "we need to keep the fact that we are gods a secret at the camp, we don't want the titans,and Gaea to know,it will give us a slight advantage and we can't even control one of our domains fully so bragging isn't really an option" I said in a way that left no room for discussion.

They looked like they understood what I was saying though because they nodded their heads in agreement. I then looked at our surroundings we were a few hours away from earth by the looks of things and so I decided that taking a nap until arrival wouldn't be a bad idea,that was my last thought before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth Chases POV

Today is the day the commanders of the primordial army are supposed to arrive. The whole camp is in a frenzy trying to look presentable and make a good impression. We learned from the army that the commanders were male and that they were the most powerful in the army.

I was currently bobbing and weaving through campers looking for Chiron when I heard the alarms ringing throughout the camp. Piper and Thalia made their way over to me.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Piper questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders completely stumped as to why the alarms would be ringing at a time like this.

Chiron then came over "It seems Gaea has grown impatient and wants to test our skills by sending an army of monsters to attack camp" he said in shock.

We all made our way to the front of the hill where at least 1,000 monsters were awaiting command by a woman standing in the front. I took the time to analyze this woman like I do all my enemies, she was average height, with medium length brown hair, skin the color of the earth, and dark green eyes that reminded you of grass. I then knew that this was Gaea, I could practically feel the fear of the campers as they soon realized who this woman was.

She smirked at our reaction "do you see now why your efforts are fruitless, you simply put can't win."

Thalia stepped forward "we'll see" she said bravely before her shield Aegis sprang to life causing some monsters, and a few campers to cower in fear.

Gaea laughed "we outnumber you twenty to one, how many campers do you have 150?"

It was then the primordial army made their presence known stepping forward each one in perfect sync with the other.

Chiron then decided to join the conversation " we will fight to the end" he said bravely. Gaea was still in shock of seeing the primordials children so I stepped forward and did something that could be considered very brave or very stupid I yelled a battle cry and charged.

Somewhere right outside the planet earth

Percy Jackson's POV

By the time I woke up we were about 20 minutes from earth. I observed my surroundings to find Nico and Jason putting on their armor and searching for their weapons.

I got up "guys what going on?"

Nico looked over "we were just about to wake you, your father called and told us to be prepared for battle down on earth" he said sounding excited about the thought of a battle.

Jason also looked ready but his face was serious "you need to put on your armor, and get your sword" he said.

Jason had on his favorite armor a golden breastplate with a lightning bolt gleaming on it and wind breezing behind it, he had a shield that turned into a gold watch lying on his wrist.

Nico on the other hand had on a midnight dark breastplate, with shadows coming in and out of view, and a charcoal colored shield watch on his wrist.

I got up and grabbed my armor, I use an ocean blue breastplate with a trident on it and waves in the background, I also have a greenish blue wrist watch that can turn into a shield but my shield is special because it depicts all my missions from in the void.

Jason got up and broke my concentration as he moved over to the window "I can see earth."

He then went to our controls and zoomed in "and it looks like their having the battle of their lives" he said.

That was all I needed to hear as our spaceship flew over the camp and we jumped out and plummeted below to join our army.

Annabeth Chases POV

Saying the battle was going poorly would be an understatement. Over half of our campers were injured and in the infirmary but their were still about 500 monsters left. I'm usually not a pessimist but I didn't see any possible way we were getting out of this one.

The only bright side we had was the primordial army they had a lot of injuries as well but they had so many more soldiers then we did that they still had some up and fighting. Me,Piper, and Thalia were fighting back to back. We were all exhausted but since we accepted the position of leaders of this camp we owe it to them to fight as long as possible.

After a while we had the monster count down to about 150 but we were the only three standing everyone else was down or to exhausted to continue. I was about to give up hope when a spaceship hovered over camp and three figure started falling down. I screamed in alarm thinking these people had fell but those from the primordial army started cheering in joy.

I was confused as to why they would cheer at people falling to their deaths but then realized before the battle we were expecting the commanders of the army to arrive. When they touched down they landed so soft that we couldn't even hear it.

I examined each closely they all looked to be my age the first looked to be the youngest out of them and kind of looked like a rock star wearing all black clothing but he made it work, the second one looked to be the middle one and he looked like a Hollister model with blonde hair and blue eyes, the third was obviously the oldest and looked the handsomest out of the group with black hair and beautiful sea green eyes.

They stared at the monsters in front of them with no fear in their eyes. The oldest stepped forward I had a feeling that even though they were all commanders his word was final. He stepped out and with a flick of his hand the whole lake rose and destroyed 50 monsters and carried the dust back to the sea so they couldn't reform.

Me,Thalia, and Piper gasped at this amazing display of power but he didn't even look tired. Next the middle one stepped up and with a wave of his hand lightning came down and left 50 piles of monster dust in its wake then the wind picked up and the dust flew all over the place effectively separating the monsters from reforming,finally the youngest stepped forward and thrust his hand into an upward motion suddenly shadows came from everywhere and beat the monsters senseless until they exploded into dust and got lost in the shadows. We all stood their with barely concealed awe on our faces as the oldest stepped forward.

He spoke in a powerful yet calm voice"Hi we're the commanders of the primordial army."


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Jackson's POV

We landed on Earth and easily destroyed all of the monsters they were after all the least of our worries with Gaea awakening. We were all surprised(though pleasantly so) to see the three most beautiful girls we had ever seen in our lives staring at us in shock. I decided to break the ice before things got awkward.

"Hi we're the commanders of the primordial army" I said trying to break the tension. Apparently this broke them out of their staring because one of the girls stepped forward she was about 5'11 with fairly tan skin, curly blonde hair, and intimidating gray eyes.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, This is Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean we are the leaders of Camp Half Blood along with our immortal trainer Chiron."

Thalia gave us a nod but she seemed to be focusing on Nico the most. I looked closer and realized they both were a lot alike, they both had on black clothing, and had a type of Gothic look about them.

Piper however smiled shyly at us and blushed furiously when Jason smiled back. Annabeth didn't look away from me the whole time she was talking and I realized one of us should introduce ourselves.

When Nico, and Jason made no attempt I spoke up "my name is Percy Jackson, this is Nico Di Angelo, and that is Jason Grace"I said pointing at them when named.

Nico gave a small smile of acknowledgment while Jason and I grinned kindly at them. Piper stepped up "we should have a meeting since you all are here but unfortunately everyone is gravely injured."

Nico shrugged "we are all pretty accomplished healers we could try to help out ."

Annabeth smiled "that would be great but we have majority of our campers and your warriors hurt."

I smiled thinking working with these three won't be that big of a problem since it seems they care for their campers like we do our warriors.

I shrugged "after some of the battles we've had our whole army has been sent to the infirmary so we might be able to pull it off just show us to the infirmary,after we heal our warriors some of the immortals can use their healing powers to help."

Thalia started walking off to the infirmary when Piper suddenly asked "aren't any of you guys worried about the war we barely won today against an army of monsters so think about when Gaea and the rest of the titans and primordials join the war we can't possibly win."

Jason stepped forward to comfort her "we're all worried but we have been in wars since we were kids so this is just second nature to us."

"How long have you guys been training?" asked Thalia.

Nico spoke up" we've been training since we were about five years old."

Annabeth gasped "so you guys haven't had any time to be kids really?" She questioned. I shook my head "Our parents are three of the most powerful on the primordial council we were expected to lead the army since birth so we had to have the power to make sure people would follow our orders."

They gave us sympathetic looks but we all looked down we grew up receiving pity from everyone else and we didn't come here, to a new planet for the same treatment. We all walked in silence until we made it to the infirmary, it was a long white building that looked ancient.

I looked around to find that none of the injured looked that bad. All had minor injuries but none looked fatal I think they were all just to out of shape to defeat so many monsters.

Annabeth looked like she agreed "these wounds don't look that bad all of them just look exhausted" she said sounding relieved and annoyed at the same time.

I shrugged "we don't really need to heal them but while we are here if we plan on winning the war we all need to train them harder since us six were the only ones who could last." They all nodded in agreement.

Thalia spoke "we could discuss how we are going to change the training up at the meeting when everyone is able to attend" she added after seeing that no-one looked ready to get up and were all relaxing peacefully.

I nodded "sounds good so how about you girls show us where we can put down our belongings and give us a tour of camp while we wait."

Annabeth flashed me a beautiful smile before replying "sure we can but I think we should split up to cover more ground so Percy you'll be coming with me, Nico will be going with Thalia ,and Jason will be going with Piper."

I looked around to find that Nico and Jason looked fine with these arrangements, excited even.

I grinned "lead the way" I said before we followed them out of the infirmary and into camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Jackson's POV

After we separated from the others Annabeth and I had a nice tour. She showed me the stables, lake, big house, cabins, sword fighting arena, and amphitheater. I decided it would be best to try and make small talk so we would know each other better.

"So how many siblings do you have in your cabin?" I questioned.

"I have about twenty brothers and sisters at camp." she stated.

"So you have siblings outside of camp?" I asked.

I immediately noticed a change in Annabeth's demeanor she looked angry all of a sudden.

"I have two brothers but I don't speak with them and haven't since I came to camp."She said sadly with slight regret.

"Why" I asked not comprehending why she wouldn't talk with her family.

"That's none of your business" she said sounding annoyed with my interest in her personal business.

"Look Annabeth I'm sorry I shouldn't intrude it's your life" I said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

I guess it worked because she gave me a small smile as we continued our tour. She showed me a few other thing like the oracle cave, and the lava wall. This time I decided to keep up the silence since I didn't want her blowing up on me again. She seemed to have sensed this because she spoke

"You can talk if you want, I'm sorry for blowing up on you It's just that I haven't told many people about my dysfunctional family life" she said sounding serious.

I smiled "we'll talk later right now we should find the others since they should be about through and then we can have that meeting."

She nodded her head in agreement and walked toward the middle of camp. Where we could get a better view,from here I saw satyrs playing volleyball, naiads splashing the recently recovered campers and running from them, Dryads picking up litter and glaring at the campers, and Nico and Thalia walking toward us laughing like they had just shared a joke. They came over

"Hey Percy how was your tour?" Nico questioned.

I shrugged "pretty good." "How about you?"

"It was okay would have been better but Thalia kept shocking me" he replied.

"He deserved it"she said defending herself."How about you Annabeth,kelp head didn't bore you to much did he?" She questioned.

I glared at her I wasn't boring,was I? Then I realized what she called me

"Did you call me kelp head?" I asked in confusion.

She grinned "From the stories Nico told me about you in the void you're not the smartest person in the universe."

I then realized that this must be the reason they were laughing when they walked over Nico must have told some embarrassing stories about me to her.

I gave Nico a stare that made him whimper and hide behind Annabeth " you told her?"My voice rising with every word.

He spoke still cowering behind Annabeth "I only told her a few stories nothing major."

I grinned "so I can tell her stories about you."

He shook his head vigorously "that won't be necessary."He said hopefully.

I turned to Thalia and Annabeth "wouldn't you guys like to hear some embarrassing Nico stories?" I asked in amusement as Nico's face went pale.

They nodded "It should be interesting" said Annabeth.

Thalia smiled "I think it would be good entertainment but we should get Piper first, I heard she was showing Jason the Zeus cabin since he has an interest in skies."

I nodded then headed straight toward the Zeus cabin to see Piper and Jason sitting very close and leaning in. I then did something Jason will never forgive me for,I cleared my throat. They both jumped apart blushing heavily. Jason looked at me with a glare so fierce I almost ran back to the void.

"Is their a reason you came storming in here?" He asked with what sounded like thinning patience.

Thalia spoke " we are about to have our meeting Chiron has informed everyone and they are heading to the amphitheater."

Piper smiled "come on Jason let's go."

He started grumbling but eventually got up. We made our way to the amphitheater. When we arrived I gasped it was a huge round building,with hundreds of seats, and a stage in the middle.

I looked around and noticed we were the last to arrive even the Morpheus cabin was here and Annabeth said they hardly ever even woke up for the big meetings. We all walked to the front. Doing so gathered the audiences full attention.

Nico spoke up "Hi we are the commanders of the primordial army, My name is Nico Di Angelo and I am a son of Erebus, this is Jason grace he pointed to Jason who waved slightly he is a son of Ouranos, and this is Percy Jackson son of Pontus."

He finished pointing at me. I gave a noticeable nod of acknowledgment.

The audience immediately went into an uproar saying things like I wonder how powerful they are, or an occasional they don't look that tough, or I wonder what weapons they use, or I bet I could beat them.

Jason spoke next "Yes we are powerful and I'm sure none, emphasis on none, of you can beat us.

A girl stood up "My cabin mates and I could easily defeat you six up there."She said pointing out us three along with Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper.

I was about to ask her who she was when Annabeth spoke " You're on Clarisse."

She smiled "fine Chase meet us in the arena if you win we'll listen to you six for the duration of the war and the campers will show you respect,but if you lose Ares cabin leads the camp into battle.

"Deal" I said speaking for the first time.

With that said we all walked to the arena to get ready for our fight with the Ares Cabin for the leadership of the camp and respect of the campers.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy Jackson's POV

On our way to the arena I thought about the best way to go at fighting the Ares cabin. I know that we can easily defeat the Ares campers but I wonder if we should go easy on them,or really fight so that we can demand respect.

I decided not to go full power because if the campers want to respect us they will, if they want to be stubborn its their planet.

"What are you thinking about Percy?" Jason asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I was deciding on whether or not we should use all are powers on the Ares cabin."I stated.

"What was your decision?" Nico asked.

"I don't believe we should give up all our secret powers yet." I said seriously.

They nodded in agreement with my statement.

"I agree" said Piper walking up beside me.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I questioned.

"You were loud enough for me to hear" she said while giving me a mischievous smile that Jason blushed at. Me and Nico snickered at him.

"So you, Annabeth, and Thalia have powers we don't know about." Nico said.

"Yep" said Thalia walking up beside Jason.

"Like what" I asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" said Annabeth in a playful yet serious manner as she walked beside Piper.

I was about to protest when we arrived at the arena. The whole camp, all of the Olympians, and the primordial council were already seated. We all walked to the middle of the arena where Clarisse and five of her best siblings were eagerly waiting on our arrival.

"Well now that the other six have arrived we can start"said Zeus.

"First we should go over the rules to make sure nobody gets too badly hurt"said Hestia.

"Well the rules are simple their will be two one-on-one matches and two doubles matches. No killing will be tolerated in these matches. All powers are allowed. Failure to comply with these rules will result in a heavy punishment now lets start."Said Zeus.

"First up" said Hermes "will be Mark Smith son of Ares vs. Nico Di Angelo son of Erebus."

Both confidently walked up to the training area neither showing any sign of fear. Nico tapped his watch producing a charcoal colored shield. He then summoned his Stygian iron sword which was known as Premature because it brought early death.

Mark on the other hand brought out a blood red shield with a boar covering the front and a celestial bronze spear that cackled with energy.

They both walked around circling each other giving them time to size each other up.

"Start" said Erebus and Ares at the same time.

Nico decided he would go on defense first and allowed Mark the chance to charge him first. Mark was extremely fast with his spear. He easily wove in and out thrusting his spear with brute force.

Nico blocked all his attacks with what most would think was difficulty but myself, and Jason knew was ease.

We both new Nico wasn't using all his power and skill. Mark seemed to be getting tired because his attacks started growing slower while Nico wasn't even sweating yet.

Nico seemed to notice because he began to attack with quick strikes that grazed Mark all over.

Mark sensing the battle was almost over gave one last thrust with his spear that Nico easily sidestepped before he fell to the ground exhausted before falling unconscious.

The crowd was silent with the shock of Nico not even using his powers before heavily applauding Nico and his victory. He gave a small smile before walking over to his father.

"Next up is Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite vs. Jodie Williams daughter of Ares" said Hermes. Again they both confidently strode up to the fighting area without a hint of fear.

After sizing each other up they both charged. Piper with her dagger and Jodie with her three feet long sword. Jodie deciding to attack first wildly swung her sword which Piper easily dodged before she gave her own series of attacks leaving Jodie with a few cuts. Jodie blocked Pipers next attack before bringing her sword down in a downward thrust and disarming Piper.

The crowd gasped thinking it was over but I knew Piper still had her charmspeaking powers and could get out of this.

"Jodie don't you want to hand me your sword "said Piper.

Next thing that happened shocked some while the others that already knew just smiled Jodie handed Piper her sword before Piper hit her in the head with the hilt of the sword and knocked her unconscious.

The crowd began to clap and cheer in appreciation.

"Next up will be Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Jason Grace son of Ouranos vs. Jill Thompson daughter of Ares and James Sharp son of Ares.

Annabeth and Jason regally walked up while Jill and James smugly walked forward seeming to be confident in the match.

"Begin" said Apollo.

The children of Ares both went on offense swinging with fierce blows. I was impressed with their strength but not their skill. They seemed to be more focused on beating you with strength instead of using a thought out strategy. Jason and Annabeth both agilely blocked their strikes.

After each failed attempt the children of Ares seemed to become more and more frustrated. Eventually they threw out whatever they learned at camp and just started swinging their weapons.

Jason used the wind to send James flying high into the air and falling unconscious before roughly hitting the ground. Annabeth on the other hand just put on her invisibility cap and appeared behind Jill before hitting her in the head with her knife and knocking her out cold.

The crowd cheered extremely loud for them before quieting down and preparing themselves for the final battle.

"Well everyone it is time for our final battle so far the camp leaders along with the commanders of the primordial army are leading with three wins to the Ares cabins none." Said Athena proudly while beaming at her daughter.

The participants in the last fight will be "Percy Jackson son of Pontus and Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus vs. Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares and Jacob Brown son of Ares.

I walked up to Thalia "You ready?" I questioned.

"I'm fine just a little anxious" she said nervously biting her lip.

I swung my arm around her shoulder "don't worry It'll be fine" I said not mentioning the small blush that crept up onto her cheeks. Also pretending to not notice the glare Nico sent me or the glare Annabeth sent Thalia. I wonder what that's about I asked myself before Thalia and I walked to the middle of the arena where Clarisse and Jacob were standing.

"Begin" said my father Pontus.

I charged forward at Clarisse the reason being Thalia was still looking nervous and I want to give her an easier opponent.

Clarisse blocked my attacks and sent some my way after a few thrusts we both had a few scratches but I could tell I was gaining on her.

I glanced over to see Thalia easily having her way with Jacob before she disarmed him and knocked him unconscious.

I swung my trusty sword riptide at Clarisse's shield arm making her drop it,before feinting left and thrusting right effectively making her drop her spear maimer,before hitting her in the head with my shield watch and knocking her out.

The crowd gave us a standing ovation before Ares came to the middle of the arena and grudgingly announced "The Ares cabin will listen to you six for the duration of this war and the campers will show you respect." He said with a hint of anger and disappointment before leaving the arena.


End file.
